


One Means Somebody's Lonely (Company Means There are Two)

by babypinklips



Series: Movie Loves a Screen [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, a little bit of angst, insecure!Kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4897819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babypinklips/pseuds/babypinklips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma asks Kuroo to help him out with a crush. He is that crush.</p><p> </p><p> <em>Collection of drabbles and short fics where insecure!Kenma and Kuroo confess their love for each other</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	One Means Somebody's Lonely (Company Means There are Two)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this
> 
> Title from April Smith and the Great Picture Show's Movie Loves a Screen
> 
> This is really short and shitty and corny... I'm sorry I'm not used to write fluff ( /).(\ )
> 
> Also cliché as fuck

They're sitting on Kenma's room, Kuroo is on the bed, playing with the stuff on Kenma's night table; the smaller boy is sitting on the floor, doing something on his phone as he and Kuroo have a meaningless conversation. Suddenly, Kenma sits straight and takes a deep breath, he stops looking at his phone and instead places his eyes on Kuroo.

“K-Kuroo…” he says, in a tone that's almost impossible for Kuroo to hear, the older boy looks back at him; but Kenma hugs his legs and looks away, bites his lip and blushes, he tries to open his mouth to speak, but not a single sound comes out.

“What's happening?” Kuroo asks as he approaches to his friend, he kneels before him and tries to get Kenma to speak out; the smaller boy blushes even more and bites his lip even harder, before letting it go to take a deep breath. He doesn't know what to say, everything he wanted to say suddenly leaves his mind, he looks around, avoiding Kuroo's expecting eyes.

Finally, he decides to speak, to just speak without thinking, like he was about to jump off and airplane or a building, without thinking about the consequences, about what might happen when he reaches the ground, when he tells Kuroo about his feelings “I… y'know… I-I… I like someone….” he stutters and his face gets redder than ever, even his ears get red… he feels like a complete idiot.

Kuroo lets out a little laugh before stroking Kenma's hair, tussling it “Tell me more about them… want me to give you some love advice?” Kuroo smiles, he wants to cheer his friend up, wants Kenma to feel comfortable telling him about this kind of stuff. Kenma tries to look at him in the eyes, he really tries, but his head is a mess again, he can't stop telling himself how much of an idiot he is and how probably Kuroo doesn't even care about how he feels about him; his eyes get teary and he pouts, looking away one more time. “What's wrong, Kenma? Tell me...” the older boy asks again, fixing his friend's hair behind his ear.

“It's just… I don't think he's interested in me...” the words come out quickly and they hurt so bad, he bites his lip and his hair falls on his face, hiding his red cheeks and the tears in his eyes.

“Why wouldn't him?” Kuroo fixes Kenma's hair behind his ear one more time and dries the tears that threat to escape. Kenma doesn't want to make visual contact with him, doesn't want to face the older boy, this was the worst idea he has ever had; his eyes fill with tears again and his lips shake, he can't even put into words how worthless he feels… he doesn't know how to make Kuroo understand the way he feels.

“I'm pretty plain… I'm not even good looking or anything… no one will ever like me like that...” Kenma doesn't feel like crying anymore, he just feels anger, he feels so stupid, he hates himself for feeling the way he does; the blonde boy bites his lower lip one more time and hides his face. Kuroo takes the smaller boy's face on his hands and makes him look at him.

“Listen to me… you're nothing like that, you're special and cute and if that guy isn't able to see it, then it's his fucking problem...” the older boy takes Kenma in his arms and hugs him tightly, he sobs in Kuroo's shoulder, he doesn't know how to tell him… he takes a deep breath and hides his face on his friend's neck.

“I don't think he's not able to see it...” he says under his breath, Kuroo looks at him confused, he's not able to see Kenma's face from that angle.

“What do you mean… weren't you just-” Kenma interrupts him and lets out a little laugh, Kuroo doesn't understand what's happening anymore..

“You're that guy.” the younger boy says and hugs Kuroo even more tightly, he strokes Kenma's head and kisses it. They stay like that for a while, smiling and cuddling, they don't say anything… Kenma just listens to Kuroo's heartbeat as the older boy strokes his back; he feels so happy, both of them do.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading I hope you've enjoyed~


End file.
